Tom Baker
Thomas Stewart "Tom" Baker (nacido el 20 de enero de 1934 en Liverpool, Inglaterra, Reino Unido) interpretó al Cuarto Doctor de 1974 a 1981, apareciendo por primera vez tras la regeneración al final del serial Planet of the Spiders y continuando durante numerosos seriales hasta Logopolis. Baker volvió a interpretar al Doctor en el especial del trigésimo aniversario Dimensions in Time y también en audios tanto de BBC Audio como de Big Finish Productions. Trabajo en Doctor Who En 1974, Baker sucedió a Jon Pertwee interpretando al Doctor. No tardó en definir la personalidad del Doctor, con su excéntrico estilo de vestir y forma de hablar — en particular la enorme bufanda por la que se le identifica y su gusto por los jelly babies — que lo convirtieron en una figura muy reconocida que conquistó al público. Su decisión de marcharse de la serie en 1981 fue sufrida por muchos de los fans y él permaneció siendo considerado generalmente como el Doctor más popular (al menos hasta la llegada de David Tennant, que tiene un nivel de popularidad similar). Baker interpretó al Doctor a lo largo de siete temporadas consecutivas durante un período de siete años, siendo el actor que más tiempo estuvo interpretando al Doctor. Se conoce que Baker tenía un temperamento fuerte y en ocasiones discutía con los productores, en desacuerdo con algunos de los guiones. Se llevaba bien con el reparto, pero a veces se enfadaba con el equipo de producción. Sin embargo, no era tan difícil trabajar con él. En la cuarta parte de The Hand of Fear, Bob Baker y Dave Martin intencionadamente no escribieron la despedida de Sarah Jane Smith. Los Tom Baker y Elisabeth Sladen fueron quienes escribieron la escena. Cuando John Nathan-Turner se convirtió en productor de Doctor Who en 1980, Baker, Lalla Ward y Christopher H. Bidmead protestaron acerca de sus decisiones de llevar al programa en una dirección distinta. A Baker nunca le gustó Nathan-Turner. También se comenta que no le gustaban Matthew Waterhouse y Janet Fielding, aunque los tres se hicieron amigos años después. En 1980, Baker se casó con Lalla Ward, quien trabajó con él en la serie durante dos años interpretando a su acompañante, Romana II. No obstante, el matrimonio tan solo duró dieciséis meses. En 1985, Baker se casó con Sue Jerrard, que fue una asistente de edición en Doctor Who. Regreso al papel Aunque reapareció como el Doctor para el especial de 1993 Dimensions in Time, Baker se negó durante varios años a participar en los audios basados en la serie producidos por Big Finish Productions. Entre 2009 y 2011, regresó al papel de Cuarto Doctor para tres series de audios para BBC Audio: Hornets' Nest, Demon Quest y Serpent Crest. Sin tener en cuenta Dimensions in Time y su rol de voz en el videojuego de 1997 Destiny of the Doctors, Hornets' Nest supuso la primera aparición seria de Baker como el Doctor desde Logopolis. En octubre de 2011, Baker apareció en The Fourth Doctor Box Set, una antología de audios de The Lost Stories de Big Finish en la que se adaptaban historias que nunca se llegaron a hacer en televisión: The Foe from the Future y The Valley of Death. En 2012, Big Finish estrenó una serie de audios con Baker como el Cuarto Doctor titulada The Fourth Doctor Adventures paralelamente a las series de audio mensuales de Doctor Who. En noviembre de 2013, Baker regresó a Doctor Who en televisión para el especial del 50º aniversario The Day of the Doctor, en el que tuvo un cameo como un misterioso personaje, el Curador, que informó al Undécimo Doctor de que Gallifrey estaba perdida en otro universo. También interpretó al Cuarto Doctor en el audio especial del 50º aniversario titulado The Light at the End. En septiembre de 2014, Baker participó junto con Louise Jameson (como Leela) en la antología de audios Philip Hinchcliffe Presents, que consiste en historias del productor de los años 1970 Philip Hinchcliffe adaptadas por Marc Platt. En 2015, Baker y Lalla Ward participaron en una serie de adaptaciones de audio de novelas del Cuarto Doctor y Romana II, empezando con The Romance of Crime y The English Way of Death, de Virgin Missing Adventures. Enlaces externos * The Official Tom Baker Website en:Tom Baker ru:Tom Baker fr:Tom Baker de:Tom Baker cy:Tom Baker Categoría:Reparto de Doctor Who Categoría:Actores que interpretaron al Doctor